


Zippy

by scherryzade



Series: Newcomers [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The burdens of command, the pressures of promotion... and sometimes the job isn't so hard after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zippy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place very loosely in my Newcomer's verse.
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on [December 1st, 2009](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/10505.html)

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Lieutenant Colonel! Come in, sit down!"

Lorne smiled, but it was muted. John was beginning to think he was prouder of the promotion than Evan was.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, sir. Just waiting on my orders. I've been getting Anne up to speed. Wanted to make sure she doesn't take any of your bullshit, sir."

"Huh, Teldy's never taken anybody's bullshit, Evan. Don't worry about it."

"Nossir."

"You seen this?" John pushed the images across the table to Lorne, and smiled as he lit up with interest.

"The 305? It's finished?"

John nodded. "Two of them, actually. That's the _Artemis_ \- she's already fitted out. Broughton has her. The other will be the _Athena_."

"Goddess of wisdom."

"And war."

"Fine looking ship."

"They're smaller than the _Daedalus_ -class, but fast. Zippy."

"Zippy, sir?"

"Yeah, like - the _Daedalus_ is an SUV, and the _Athena_ 's your little Pegasus runaround."

"No offense, sir, but I'm really glad they're not letting you name -" Evan stopped. "What do you mean, 'your'?"

John smirked. "They're keeping the _Artemis_ in the Milky Way, but they decided the _Athena_ would be more useful in Pegasus. They wanted someone with local experience, so..."

"The _Athena_ 's mine?"

"Based out of Atlantis."

"I -" Evan stared at the photos.

"Your ship has a girl's name, Evan."

Evan beamed at him. "That's because she's a beautiful lady, John."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, Athena was a Goa'uld. They called one of their programs 'Icarus', for crying out loud, nobody in the SGC should be allowed to name anything, ever. In my head, it's later renamed after a Pegasus heroine.
> 
>  
> 
> ...also I should have given the _Artemis_ to Marks. Sorry Marks!


End file.
